Cybernetic Implants
Seeking to gain an edge against their enemies, Military forces experiment with mechanical implants designed to augment a character’s efficiency. These implants, which are inserted directly into the brain and integrated into a character’s neural pathways, alter bioelectrical and chemical impulses controlling everything from reaction times to the release of adrenaline. Due to the complex nature of this technology, living creatures can have only a single implant at any given time, though they can be switched out as needed. If an implant is removed, the character immediately loses all benefits and penalties associated with the implant. Installing or removing an implant follows the same rules as installing a cybernetic prosthesis, requiring a surgeon with the Cybernetic Surgery feat, although unlike some cybernetic parts an implant cannot be installed by the recipient. A character with an implant is considered to have a cybernetic part, making them vulnerable to ion damage and imposing the same penalties on Use the Force checks as other cybernetic body parts. Additionally, characters without the Implant Training feat take a −2 penalty to their Will Defense due to the implant’s interference with normal brain functions. Implants can disrupt the body’s ability to deal with system shocks, and a character with an implant moves 1 additional step down the condition track when another effect would normally move them down the condition track, regardless of the source of the effect. Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=1,750 credits|text=The bio-stabilizer implant stores and transmits basic knowledge of various poisons and toxins into the mind of its user, teaching the brain to synthesize antidotes. the user of a bio-stabilizer implant is immune to poison.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=4,000 credits|text=A cardio implant encourages the brain to send vital chemicals to the heart and other organs, revitalizing them and giving the user greater physical reserves. The user of a cardio implant gains +1 hit point per level.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=5,000 credits|text=The combat implant stores and transmits basic knowledge of af a variety of weapons into the mind of its user. A combat implant eliminates penalties to attack rolls for weapons the user is not proficient with.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=2,000 credits|text=A memory implant reinforces and augments the synapses in the memory centers of the brain, making it possible to recall knowledge locked away in the user’s mind. The user of a memory implant can reroll any Knowledge check, keeping the better result.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=5,000 credits|text=The nerve reinforcement implant augments the signals sent from the brain through the central nervous system, making the body’s senses difficult to overload through conventional means. The user of a neural reinforcement implant gains a +5 equipment bonus to Damage Threshold against stun damage.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=4,250 credits|text=The regenerative implant coaxes the healing sections of the brain, causing them to work harder to repair damage, the user of a regenerative implant recovers twice as many hit points as normal from natural healing.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=2,500 credits|text=The sensory implant augments the mind’s natural ability to process visual data, enhancing the user’s ability to perceive targets under difficult conditions. The sensory implant grants a user low-light vision; if the character already has low-light vision, they gain darkvision from the implant instead.}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:KotOR